Memories
by The Optimist And The Pessimist
Summary: The past was haunting. And the future was scary. And the memories were haunting. Drabble style. AH/AU Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to this new adventure. I don't know what this is or where it will go. I was hit by a sudden bout of inspiration.  
-Louise.**

**DISCLAIMER: S. Meyer owns it all, I am merely playing with the characters. **

It's funny how memories work. It's always the little details that keep popping up. The sound of the hand hitting my cheek. The crack that would be so loud, that it would echo through the silent room. A sound so loud that it would keep haunting me long after the pain had disappeared. The shadows of feet walking past the door and how they automatically would speed up my heartbeat. Would they walk past the door? Or would they stop?

The details haunt me.

You see, the bigger picture makes no sense. It seems to awful to be true. But the details? They remind that _it _was real. And as I sit here in my new apartment, alone for the first time in years… I realise that these details will keep on haunting me. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

People.

Everywhere.

All their movements.

All their talk.

I could feel my body flinch every single time one of them would bump into me. I hated myself for thinking that I could manage a job in the city. For thinking that a trip in the metro would be a walk in the park. It clearly wasn't.

My hands gripped my bag tighter. My knuckles turned into an alarming shape of white. They reminded me of the way _her _hands would turn white when grabbed me. The pain the white knuckles could produce.

I shuddered again.

Two more stops and then I could leave this place. I could feel my heartbeat and how it was drumming away. Soon I would be outside.

I could do this.

My hands were getting clammy and I could feel my legs shaking. Thank God, that I managed to get a seat, surely my legs wouldn't have been able to keep me standing upright.

One more stop.

A sharp intake of air made me look to the right. Right next to me sat a man with a phone in his hand. From what I could see he was reading a text message. I went back to gripping my bag tightly.

I didn't have it in me to care about other people's problems. I had enough of my own. But just as I turned my head, I saw green eyes glimpsing at me.

My stop.

I walked out and hurried out of the station. Out into the open air. And yet, the only thing on my mind were those eyes.

Those green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Coffee.

That was what they were making me do. Coffee. Me? I was an assistant for a CEO. And what I should have been doing was meeting the boss. Going through his calendar. Taking calls, getting documents. But no.

I was making coffee.

Don't get me wrong. I was good at making coffee. Kind of a pro. But yet, this wasn't quite what I had expected, when they told me that I would be the assistant to the CEO of Smith & Jones law firm.

Guess, they did this to all the new employees?

After making the coffee, I poured it into a cup, but being me, I hit my hand. The scalding liquid sent me back to years ago. And as I poured cold water over my hand, a pink mark appeared. The pink mark that reminded me of other and worse burn marks. How the pain would slowly turn in to a numbness that somehow seemed even worse than the scalding pain.

The coldness of the water brought me back to the present. I shook my head, and after turning off the cold water, I grabbed the cup and walked briskly towards my desk. But I didn't stop there.

I walked the extra four steps and stopped in front of the door into _the office_. I knocked swiftly and after hearing no protest I opened the door.

"I wanted that document yesterday, Sheila!" A pause "Mmmmhhmmm. Yes. No. Just call me when you find it. We're going to court. Yes. 2 o'clock. Yes. Bye" The man was sitting with his back to me, yet there was something familiar about him.

"Here's your coffee, sir." I said softly. Hoping that I would surprise him. Nothing good ever came from surprises.

"Yes that fine, just put it here" He said and turned around to look at me. And I gasped because…

Green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're my new secretary?" He said in a voice that made me shiver with… _pleasure?_

"Yes, sir. Isabella Swan, sir" I said in a quiet voice trying to look anywhere but at his face.

"Right. Have you talked with Angela yet? She was supposed to show you around and give the run-through of your responsibilities. So have you?" His voice had made my head look at his face once again and for a moment I forgot everything but his eyes. Those green eyes. He tilted his head and looked at me expectantly. Shit. He had asked a question.

"Uhm. I met Angela this morning and she told me to get you coffee, sir. " He smiled at me and looked like he was holding back a smile. Was something funny?

"Ah, I see. Better taste the coffee then, Shall I?" I felt confused. Was the coffee important? I heard a soft sigh from him. Did I fail?

"Sir? I don't…" He held a hand up to stop me. I stopped.

"Just go back to your desk. Angela will be there in a moment. Understood?" He said softly. And suddenly I wasn't in the large CEO office in the middle of New York.

I was at _the_ house. Looking at a different pair of green eyes. Though these looked like they could have killed me. The hand at my throat was another indication that showed that killing was definitely an option.

"_Just go back to your room. Understood?" _She had said it softly.

Almost as if she cared.

It made them that much more terrifying.

"Isabella? Are you alright?" Suddenly I was back in the office, staring at those green eyes. My hand was subconsciously touching my throat. I shook my head. I could think about these things later.

"Sorry, yes. I'm fine, Sir. Yes… Uhm." Stop talking.

"Alright, I'll call Angela for you, so if you wait at the desk, she'll be there in a moment." I nodded and started to walk towards the door, ready to escape.

"Oh and Isabella?" I turned to look at him.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, almost afraid to hear what he would say.

"Call me Edward. Sir is not a title I am entitled to," He said with a smile.

"Okay, si- … Edward" I said and walked out of the room.

Edward.

No.

_Green Eyes. _


End file.
